


Little Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Implied Incest, M/M, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three tiny bits of fic. Weechesters, Sam is sick. Sunlight and freckles. Nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

Between a fever and the hand carding through his hair, Sam is barely aware of the world around him. The movie playing might as well be miles away compared to the beating of Dean's heart beneath his ear. When the headache he'd almost grown used to throbs against his temples, Sam can't stop his hands from clenching around the worn shirt Dean is wearing. The kiss pressed against his hair helps him relax again though.

*

The hotel room is turned soft and golden from the rising sun and Dean is still peacefully asleep, tucked against his brother in a way he never allows himself when awake. Sam spends the next hour admiring the play of light over Dean's freckles and spends the rest of the day wondering how long it would take to kiss each one. 

*

Sam wakes up from the nightmare with a sick sort of gentleness and his throat sticks when he tries to breathe through the lingering terror. He jerks at the first touch of callused fingers on his hip, circling back and forth in rhythmic quarter turns to soothe him. When his heartbeat calms, Sam looks over and catches the barely visible green of his brother's eyes, drifting shut now that the world is steady again.


End file.
